Never Supposed To Happen, Always Meant To Be
by MusicalMuse17
Summary: Hermione and Ginny's love story. Never was this supposed to happen but it was always meant to be. Two lovers, one forbidden love. A love that is so true and deep, it cannot be shaken by the prejudices of Muggles or Wizards. Though they were never supposed to fall in love with each other, they were always meant to be.
1. All Hope Seems Lost

**Author's Note: This is my first fan-fiction ever. I'm more of a non-fiction writer actually but decided to expand my horizons and dabble in fiction. I figured fan-fiction was a good place to get my feet wet and get advice from fiction writers. Please review honestly. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

Hermione Granger gazed upon the crimson-haired beauty who sat across from her at the Gryffindor House table that morning at breakfast. _Gosh, she looks breathtakingly beautiful…her gorgeous smile that brightens my whole world…her skin so soft and milky white sprinkled with freckles…her hair long, flowing, and silky red…her eyes brown like chocolate with a hint of golden caramel…_

Ginny looked up from her cereal just as Hermione moved her gaze in a different direction making it seem as if she was looking somewhere else. Ginny apparently didn't seem to notice because she returned to her cereal to Hermione's relief. Hermione was desperately in love with Ginny. However, she could never tell her because she was never supposed to feel this way about another girl, especially not her ex-boyfriend's sister.

Ron rushed over to Ginny's side and began to devour everything in sight. "Bloody hell I am so hungry!" Ron exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Ron, act civilized for five minutes!" Ginny bellowed. Ron slowed down as he gave Ginny a look that he wouldn't dare give his mother.

_Damn, I love it when she gets feisty! A feisty redhead sure turns me on…_

Ron noticed the devilish seductive smile on Hermione's face and wondered what she was thinking. He followed her gaze towards his sister. _Surely not, _he thought.

"Hermione, I was wondering if I could borrow your notes for Transfiguration. I lost mine," he said. Hermione was pulled from her daze and looked at him with disdain.

"Still telling that lie again are you? We both know you never take notes in any class," she snapped.

"Please Hermione! I really need your notes or I'll never pass," he pleaded.

"Fine," Hermione sighed as she rustled through her bag pulling out her notes and handing them to Ron.

"I want them back by the end of the day," she said.

"Alright," said Ron.

"Don't lose them like last time either," she snapped.

"Ok, ok, I won't" he said.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny as her eyes scanned the Great Hall for the boy who lived.

"No clue. He was still sleeping when I left the dorm," Ron replied.

Hermione sighed quietly to herself. _Of course she wants to know where Harry is…She's always had a thing for Harry. For all I know she could be in love with him._

"Well, it's not like him to miss breakfast," said Ginny, "that would be like you missing breakfast Ron."

"Which would never happen unless he's deathly ill," exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny's eyes widened with fear. "You don't think Harry is deathly ill?" she asked. Hermione sighed again and a frown formed on her face. _She's definitely in love with Harry._

"Of course not," Ron answered, "He's probably just really tired and wanted to sleep in."

"Will you promise to go check on him after breakfast?" she begged Ron.

"Check on whom?" Harry asked as he walked up behind them at the table.

"Oh Harry, we thought something was wrong when you didn't come down to breakfast. I was going to have Ron go check on you," Ginny replied.

"I'm alright, Ginny. Just a bit tired is all," said Harry.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. _It's obvious that Ginny's in love with Harry. _She glared at the two of them for just a second. Ron noticed the glare but decided to remain silent for fear of an argument. Hermione gathered her stuff quickly and rose from the table.

"See you in class boys," she said and left the Great Hall as fast as a tornado.

"What's the matter with her?" Harry asked, "Ron did you do something to upset her?"

"No, I didn't do anything! I have no idea what her problem might be," Ron answered. However, he knew exactly what was wrong with her. _She's jealous about Harry and Ginny being so close. I wonder why…_

"I'll go see if I can catch up to her and see if she's ok," Ron said. Ron gathered his stuff and jumped up quickly chasing after his ex-girlfriend.

Ron entered the common room to find Hermione coming down from her dormitory with some last minute things for class. He was mesmerized by her beauty. _Gosh she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…I'm still so in love with her. I wish she still felt the same way…_

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ron inquired. Hermione gazed onto the red-headed boy whom she was dating this time last year. She was curious to see what he wanted but still upset about what had happened at breakfast.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Do you have a problem with Ginny and Harry?" he asked.

Her breath caught in her throat and her pupils dilated. _Oh my God, he knows!_ She took a few seconds to contemplate a discreet answer to his question so to not give it away or admit to his suspicions.

"I don't have a problem with Ginny and Harry as people. They are two of my best friends. I just get annoyed with the PDA. It reminds me that I'm alone in this world," she answered carefully. _I don't want him to know I'm in love with his sister; that would kill him! Then he'd kill me! Maybe he thinks I like Harry or something…_

"Oh ok," Ron paused for a moment mulling over her answer, "well you know you don't have to be alone in this world if you don't want to Hermione. I still love you."

"I know you do, Ron. However, I've told you that I don't feel the same way," she said. Hermione couldn't look him in the eye out of fear that he would see right through her. Plus she was sure there was hurt in his eyes and she couldn't bear to know that she was the cause of that hurt. _He's one of my best friends and he always will be regardless of anything._

"You're one of my best friends, Ron," she said with a smile on her face, "you always will be." She looked at him to notice that he was smiling back at her with the glisten of tears in his eyes.

"Well Hermione, the person who ends up with you is going to be the luckiest person alive," he said. She noticed that he said "person", not "guy", "bloke" or "man". _Maybe he does know and he's ok with it…_

A bright beautiful smile formed on her face as she blushed as red as the hair on his head. "The same goes for you, Ronald Weasley," she said.


	2. Impulse Sparks The Flame

Ginny was walking along the corridors heading to her next class when she caught a glimpse of Hermione Granger. _She is too beautiful for her own good…no wonder Ron's in love with her. Her hair is perfect, her skin is perfect, her eyes are perfect, and her smile is perfect. Everything about her is perfect and so incredibly beautiful._

"Hermione," Ginny called. Hermione recognized Ginny's silky smooth voice instantly without even having to look at her. She pulled her gaze up from the floor and her heart skipped a beat as she looked into Ginny's beautiful eyes.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione replied slightly blushing.

"Are youok? You had me worried after you stormed out of the Great Hall this morning," said Ginny.

"Oh...well, everything is fine. I just remembered that I had forgotten some things in my dormitory and didn't want to be late to my first class," Hermione lied. Ginny knew all too well when Hermione was lying because she could read her like a book.

"If that's your story," Ginny said smiling at her with a suspicious smile. Hermione smiled back. _God, she's so cute!_

"It's true, Ginny," she said. Ginny just looked at her beautiful smile admiring how absolutely perfect she was before realizing that Hermione was blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was staring," Ginny said while starting to blush a shade of red that matched her hair color.

"It's ok, you can stare at me anytime," Hermione said before she realized what was coming out of her mouth. _Oh my God! Now she's definitely going to know I'm into her…Fuck!_

She quickly turned away. Running into the nearest classroom as her heart was racing and she was growing sweatier by the minute.

Ginny stared after her for a minute without moving. _I think Hermione must like me…not just as a friend, but in a romantic sense…that beautiful perfect girl likes me! _ Feelings that Ginny had never experienced for Hermione before were welling up in her heart. _I wonder…_

Ginny followed her into the classroom. She didn't say a single word. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her into a kiss. Fireworks exploded all around! Ginny did something completely impulsive in that moment and in that moment she fell in love with Hermione Granger.

Hermione melted into the kiss and kissed back until she felt Ginny pull away. When their eyes locked, they both saw the love each other's eyes held. In the silence, it was clear exactly how they felt about each other without uttering a single word. They were in love.

**It's not exactly perfect, so take it easy on me in the reviews.**


	3. Expression of Love

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and led her to Gryffindor Tower in silence. Hermione had wanted this so badly since she first discovered her feelings for Ginny. As they entered the portrait hole, Hermione scanned the common room only to find it empty. Then lead Ginny up to her dormitory and as the door shut behind them, Hermione shoved Ginny up against it while kissing her so passionately. Their hearts racing perfectly in time with each other as the kiss deepened. Hermione's hands caressed and explored every inch of Ginny's body that they could reach. Hermione pulled away from the kiss for a moment looking into Ginny's mesmerizing eyes so full of love and passion.

"I love you," Hermione exhaled naturally. Ginny's heart soared at the sound of those words.

"I love you too," she said breathlessly.

She pulled Hermione back into a passionate kiss. Hermione then lead them over to her bed where she shoved Ginny down onto the crimson sheets. She pulled her robe off and threw it on the floor. Ginny gazed at Hermione's sexy body lustfully wanting to touch and kiss every inch of her. Hermione pulled off her bra revealing her gorgeous breasts. Ginny stared at them longing to lick her nipples until they became hard and then suck on them. When she was completely undressed, she leaned down to kiss Ginny deeply.

She whispered in her ear, "We better get you out of those clothes," before ripping Ginny's clothes off. Then their bodies entangled with each other, hands exploring every inch they could, kissing so passionately. Making love to each other was the most wondrous experience they had ever had and it left them completely exhausted. Collapsing into each other's arms where they laid for hours.

Hermione held the beautiful crimson-haired girl so close to her while she was sleeping. Ginny's head was lying on Hermione's bare chest. Hermione kissed the top of her head careful not to wake her sleeping beauty. She whispered breathlessly, "I love you baby". In that moment, she felt complete. She had never felt this way about Ron. With him, it was like there was always something lacking. When he kissed her, there were never fireworks exploding between them. In fact, she had always felt that kissing Ronald Weasley was the equivalent of kissing a cardboard cutout. She had realized that this something that she and Ron didn't have between them can only be supplied by Ginny Weasley. It wasn't going to be easy for the two of them which Hermione knew well. However, it was going to be worth everything that they would have to endure.

Hermione stayed awake listening to the sound of her darling breathing. She ran her fingers ever so softly over Ginny's soft, pale skin. Ginny glowed in the moonlight that was streaming in through the window. _Gosh, she looks like an angel…my angel. _Hermione breathed in her baby's sweet, intoxicating scent and closed her eyes imagining their future. She could picture her sweetheart wearing the most stunningly beautiful wedding dress that clung to her gorgeous body perfectly. It would accentuate all of her amazing features and every curve. Her hair would be up so that her soft neck would be exposed and her dress would reveal her delicate shoulders. Hermione would look deeply and lovingly into her bride's eyes as they exchanged their vows. She would express her love for Ginny the best she possibly could with words, though it would never be enough. She'd have to spend a lifetime showing her how much she loved her.

_I know, it seems rushed to think of spending a lifetime together when we only just kissed and made love to each other for the first time today. However, I'm so in love with Ginny Weasley and I'm so sure that she is the one for me._

Ginny opened her eyes slightly, almost forgetting she was in Hermione's bed and in Hermione's arms.

"Baby," she called out in a hoarse, tired voice.

"I'm right here my love," Hermione whispered, "I've got you". A warm, sweet smile formed on Ginny's face as she gazed up at her baby.

"I love you Hermione Granger," she exhaled so naturally. Hermione tightened her embrace around her darling redhead and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too, Ginny Weasley," Hermione whispered.

They snuggled closer together before drifting into a deeper sleep than either of them had ever experienced. For the first time in their lives, they felt completely at home and completely safe. No thoughts of Voldemort or the looming war, just each other and their love for each other.

**I'm sorry that it has taken a week to update, been very busy and dealing with some personal matters. I also apologize that it's not very lengthy or that it doesn't contain a full on sex scene, as some of you might have hoped ;) However, I do hope that you enjoy it :) Please review! A new chapter will be on it's way soon.**


	4. Awkwardness of a Boy

Weeks passed by and the girls' relationship was kept a secret. It's not that they weren't proud of their love, it's just they were afraid of its reception by their fellow schoolmates. They would meet in empty classrooms between classes to spend a few minutes kissing. Sometimes they would even meet in the second-floor girls' bathroom or back in the dorms for a little more than just kissing. If people asked what they were doing when they wandered off together, they told them that Hermione was tutoring Ginny in multiple subjects. Hermione felt bad because people gave Ginny looks and whispered that she must be really stupid to need tutoring in multiple subjects, but it was either that or tell them the truth. Hermione was afraid that if people knew the truth about them, they would be ridiculed and would lose friends. She didn't want that for Ginny nor did she want that for herself.

One day as the two were leaving the second-floor girls' bathroom to try and make it to their classes on time, Harry walked down the corridor and noticed that both of them looked quite flushed.

"Um, hey you two," Harry said looking rather confused yet suspicious, "what were you two doing in there? You both look flushed. Are you sick or something?"

Hermione looked at Ginny out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Ginny looked horrified. _I know that Ginny and Harry have a history, but he needs to know…I hope she'll understand._

"Harry, we have something to tell you," Hermione said very cautiously while still watching Ginny out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok? What is it?" Harry asked still looking confused.

Ginny was horrified speechless. _Hermione don't tell him! He can't know, it would kill him because he's in love with me! _However, as much as Ginny screamed this in her head, her lips never moved and she never uttered a single word. Hermione took this as clearance to tell Harry the truth about what she was doing with Ginny in the bathroom.

"I'm not tutoring Ginny in multiple subjects. She's a brilliant girl who doesn't even need my assistance. We've just been using that as an excuse to hide the fact that we are…we are…well, dating. You see we're…in love with each other, Harry. Ginny and I are in love with each other," Hermione said looking at him very cautiously.

Harry didn't say a single word for what seemed like years. He just stood there looking completely dumbfounded. _Hermione and Ginny are in love with each other? I never saw that one coming…what do I say to that? I'm in love with Ginny and I thought she loved me too. I guess I was wrong…_ He glanced at Ginny who still looked horrified.

"Is this true Ginny?" he asked. Ginny merely nodded her head, still too shocked to speak.

"Oh…well, that's cool I guess," he said trying to play it off as if it didn't really bother him. There was a sharp pain in Harry's chest as if a knife had just stabbed him in the heart.

"We never meant to hurt you Harry," said Hermione who could read him like a book and saw right through Harry's fake reaction, "you're my best friend and Ginny adores you." Ginny looked at Hermione and then back at Harry still unsure of what to say.

"I know," Harry said. The hurt didn't seem to fade though, instead it grew stronger.

"Ginny, how come you didn't tell me? I thought you liked me," Harry inquired. Ginny was finally forced to speak.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I adore you, just like Hermione said," Ginny spoke nervously. _This is bloody awkward…I never thought about what telling Harry would be like because I honestly didn't want to. I knew he'd find out eventually, but not like this…Come on, Ginny, be brave. You're a Gryffindor and he's only a boy…_

"Harry, I was never supposed to fall in love with Hermione. I liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you when I was a young girl. However, things change, feelings fade, and you can't help who you fall in love with as I learned a few weeks ago. I never meant to hurt you, but I truly feel like Hermione and I were always meant to be even if we didn't know it at first. I love her very much," she said rather impressed with her bravery.

Harry just stared at her again. _She's so beautiful, like an angel. I had always hoped that one day she would be my angel but I guess she's right, you can't help who you fall in with…So I guess I should just be happy for her…even if my heart aches for the rest of my life, I'll do my best to act like I'm happy for them. _

Harry formed a smile on his face as the hurt in his eyes began to fade away. "Well I…I'm happy for both of you," he said.

"Thanks, Harry. That means a lot coming from you," Hermione said smiling back. She wasn't truly convinced of Harry's happiness but she wanted to believe that he truly was happy for them. Ginny smiled at Harry but she was also unconvinced.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them and then Harry turned to walk away to his destination. Ginny looked at Hermione as Harry disappeared from view.

"That was by far the most awkward conversation that I've ever been a part of," she said.

"Apparently you've never dated a guy like Ron," Hermione said smiling a bit. Ginny giggled a little while kissing Hermione on the lips.

"Are you sure he's really happy for us?" Ginny inquired.

"Honestly, I don't believe he is but I do know that he wants both of us to be happy. It'll take some time for him to get used to the idea, but he'll be fine Ginny," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around her darling crimson-haired angel. Forgetting for a moment the awkwardness of the situation that had just happened and dwelling on the love between them, they kissed each other quite deeply. They made their way down the corridor to the stairs, holding hands for the first time while walking together since they started dating.


	5. Fury of a Ginger

Ron and Harry were sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room that was nestled in front of the fire. Harry had out a twelve inch piece of parchment and was working away on his essay for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class. Ron, however, was working on his essay for Potions. Hermione and Ginny said they were going down to the library so they could get some tutoring done, however, Harry knew this wasn't true. His mind drifted back to that afternoon when Hermione and Ginny had told him they were dating. Pain crept up into his abdomen and chest at the thought of the two of them together. He loved Ginny and it killed him to know that she loved Hermione, not him. He looked over at his ginger best friend who was completely oblivious of his thoughts and the girls' relationship. _I wonder if he's still in love with Hermione…If he is, this news about her dating his sister would crush him just like it's crushed me…Maybe I won't tell him but I can get a sense for what he would do hypothetically…_

"Ron," Harry called over towards his best friend, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Harry. What is it?" Ron said looking over at the boy with jet black hair, green eyes, and a distinct lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Are you still in love with Hermione?" he asked hoping he didn't hit a nerve.

Ron just kind of looked at him for a moment wondering where this question had come from.

"Um, yes, I am," Ron answered, "very much so actually."

"I see. Would you be ok if you found out that Hermione was dating someone close to you?" He inquired.

Ron's blood started to boil. "You're not dating Hermione are you?" he asked in a raised voice.

"No! Of course, I'm not. You're my best mate and I would never do that to you," he said looking directly into Ron's eyes, "I'm asking these questions hypothetically…"

Ron glared at him for a moment knowing he could read Harry and then relaxed his gaze knowing that Harry was telling the truth.

"I don't know if I'd be ok with it. I mean I want her to be happy more than anything, but I still have serious feelings for her," Ron answered, "I guess, I'd be more comfortable with her dating someone I know rather than a stranger because I'd know she'd be taken care of, but it would still be very hard."

"Yeah, it would be," Harry said softly dwelling on what Ron had just said. _At least I know Hermione would take care of Ginny, but it's still very hard._

"But I don't think Hermione has got time for a boyfriend lately with her tutoring Ginny all the time," Ron said.

"Definitely not a boyfriend anyway," Harry said still deep in thought, "Ginny either."

"Are you suggesting that Hermione and Ginny are dating girls?" Ron inquired looking at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts quickly. "I never said anything of the sort. All I said is that they're too busy for boyfriends," Harry answered immediately. _It's not my place to tell him. If Hermione and Ginny want to, they can, but I'm not going to…_

Ron returned his eyes back to his unfinished essay. "Yeah, being busy is the problem with Hermione I guess…" his voice trailing off.

Just then, Hermione and Ginny appeared through the portrait hole holding hands unaware that Harry and Ron were sitting there doing homework. When they saw the boys, they both stopped dead in their tracks and let go of each other's hand. However, it was too late because both boys had already seen their obvious act of PDA. Hermione looked at Ron who wore a shocked yet angry look on his face.

She whispered to Ginny, "Go to the dorm baby, I'll deal with this and I'll be up there soon. I love you." Ginny looked at her with fear in her eyes but nodded her head. She made her way to the dormitory steps rapidly as Hermione walked closer to the sofa very cautiously.

"Hey, Ron," she said nervously.

"Don't you 'hey Ron' me! What were you doing holding hands with my sister?" Ron said getting on his feet quickly and raising his voice.

"Calm down! You'll wake everyone up," Hermione said quietly.

"Calm down? How can I be calm when you walk in here holding hands with my sister? Especially you of all people!" Ron yelled as his face was turning beet red with anger.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! That's enough! I'll explain myself if and only if you calm down, otherwise I'm going to bed," she said in a very firm voice.

Ron bit his tongue and sat back down on the sofa. He was fuming but remained silent.

"Harry, could you give us a few minutes alone?" Hermione asked looking at her friend.

"Of course," he said packing his things in haste and practically running up the steps to the boys' dormitory.

Hermione made her way over to the sofa and sat down looking into the fire. _I'm not quite sure what to say to him but I have to try for Ginny…_

"Before you say anything, hear me out," Hermione said as calm and nicely as she could. Ron didn't look at her or say anything; he merely nodded.

"When I was dating you, I discovered something about myself that I never told you about because I was afraid it would devastate you. I learned that I wasn't attracted to men at all. It's nothing personal against you, Ron. You're my best friend and I really do care about you more than you think I do. I had always known about my attraction towards women but since I had never dated a male before, I didn't rule out the possibility of being bisexual. However, I discovered that I'm indeed only attracted to girls and am therefore, a lesbian," Hermione explained.

"So you're dating my sister?" Ron asked giving her a hateful glare.

"Yes…but it wasn't supposed to happen, I swear. I didn't start liking her until after I broke up with you and I couldn't help falling in love with her. I had no idea that one day she would feel the same way about me," Hermione replied.

"So you two are in love with each other?" he inquired still glaring at her.

"Yes, very much so," she answered.

Ron took what seemed like years to process this as he turned his gaze back towards the fire that was slowly dying away. He remembered what he had told her a few weeks ago after the incident at breakfast. _"Well Hermione, the person who ends up with you is going to be the luckiest person alive" …that was before I knew she was a lesbian…I mean I suspected, but I never thought it would be true…Honestly, though dating and being in love with my sister? That's something I don't know if I can deal with…if it was some strange girl I wouldn't mind so much…That means my sister is a lesbian too or at least bisexual…What will my family do when they find out? …I can't believe this! The girl I'm completely in love with is in love with my sister!_

His thoughts seemed to run together before she finally broke the silence.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Ron. I'm sorry to spring it all on you like this. I should have told you from the beginning. I never meant to hurt you," Hermione said.

Ron tried to calm himself before speaking again because after all, he did love Hermione and he wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him.

"Hermione, I just need to know one thing. If you can answer this one thing for me, I'll promise to do my best to be okay with all of it," Ron said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course," she said anxious to hear what he was going to ask.

"What does Ginny have that I don't have?" Ron asked still gazing into her eyes hoping that somehow love for him could form in them.

Hermione gazed back into his eyes knowing exactly how to answer that question. "She makes me feel alive. When I'm with her I feel safe, complete, at home. Her beautiful smile brightens my day and she makes me laugh. I can be myself around her and she loves me so much for who I am. Her love truly amazes me. We can talk about everything continuously for hours on end and she understands me in a way no one else ever has. When we kiss, it feels like there are fireworks exploding between us. When I hear her voice or feel her touch, my heart begins to race to the point I think it's going to beat out of my chest. She makes me melt every time she says 'I love you'. She's my soul mate, my one and only true love, and my best friend. I want to spend the rest of my life with her if she'll let me," she said completely forgetting who she was talking to as thoughts of Ginny filled her head.

Ron just stared at her completely flabbergasted as the hurt flooded through him. Never in a million years would he have expected that Hermione Granger, the girl he loved, would ever be in love with his sister. He started to feel extremely jealous and hateful towards his sister though he knew it was wrong to feel this way; it came naturally to him. _Who knew I would lose Hermione to my sister?_ However, he had promised to try and get used to the idea of the two of them if Hermione answered his question. He loved Hermione enough to do that for her regardless of the pain he felt deep in his heart. He wanted her to be happy and if his sister made her happy, he would make sure Ginny took care of her.

"Well, it'll take some time to get used to but I'll try for you Hermione," Ron said forcing a smile on his face. Hermione smiled back at him as he got to his feet and headed towards the dormitory stairs. He turned around to look at her before climbed the first step.

"I love you, Hermione," he said softly as tears filled his eyes.

"I know," she said looking back at him with sympathy. He made his way up the stairs in silence leaving Hermione alone in the common room gazing into the fire.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione made her way to their private dormitory to find Ginny waiting for her in her bed.

"What happened baby? Is everything alright?" Ginny asked desperately wanting an answer.

Hermione merely said while changing into her pajamas, "Everything will be fine my darling baby girl. Let's just get some rest sweetheart and I'll tell you about it in the morning." _I want to protect her from the adversity we're bound to face because I love her._

Normally, Ginny would argue and beg to hear what had happened immediately. However, she quickly felt really tired all of sudden and remained silent. Hermione crawled in bed with Ginny, the love of her life, and kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," she whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger," Ginny whispered back. Before they knew it, they were fast asleep and off in dreamland together.


	6. The Wisdom of Dumbledore

_You can't protect her forever, Hermione. One day she will have to face her family and they will not accept her, nor will they accept you. You have crossed the line by dating their daughter and sister. The Weasley's will never accept it. You won't be able to protect her from that…_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat from the awful nightmare that had been haunting her every night since Ginny invited her to the Burrow for Christmas. Ginny wanted to tell her family about their relationship with each other since Ron and Harry had "taken it so well". However, Hermione knew that both Harry and Ron were struggling with the idea of the two of them together. Her recurring nightmare was of Sirius coming back from behind the veil at the Ministry of Magic to tell her that the Weasley's will never approve. Surely it was just her worst fear entangled with her worst memory and it wouldn't actually happen. The Weasley's all adored her, except for maybe Percy, and she knew they would maybe need some time to get used to the idea but they would eventually be okay with it, right?

"'Mione, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she walked over to Hermione's bed dressed in her casual clothes.

"Of course, baby. Just had a nightmare again, but it's nothing to worry about my love," Hermione said smiling at her as she crawled out of bed. She pulled the beautiful redhead into her arms and kissed her deeply. Pulling away yet still holding her love in her embrace, she gazed into her brown eyes lovingly and whispered, "I love you always and forever no matter what happens."

Ginny smiled at her as she gazed back into Hermione's loving eyes before whispering back, "I love you too always and forever no matter what happens." Ginny laid her head on her darling's shoulder and just held her forgetting completely that they had to catch the Hogwarts Express in an hour.

Just then there was a knock on the door and the couple quickly split apart. "Come in," said Hermione slightly annoyed.

Luna Lovegood entered the dormitory wearing a dreamy smile on her face as she gazed upon her two friends. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, "however, Professor Dumbledore wishes to have a word with you two before the train arrives." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with curious looks. "Did he say exactly what he wishes to speak with us about?" Ginny asked Luna. "No, but I wouldn't dilly dally. He sounded like it was urgent," she said as she left the room.

Hermione quickly got dressed and the two of them finished packing their trunks using their wands. They walked up to the seventh-floor towards the giant gargoyle. "Acid pops" Hermione stated, hoping the password was still the same as Harry had said it was last. Stairs appeared and the girls began to climb them until they reached the door of Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione knocked nervously. She had never been in trouble with Dumbledore before and neither had Ginny, which was obvious by the worried, anxious looks on their faces.

"Enter," said a kind, familiar voice.

The girls entered into the headmaster's office in awe of all the portraits, historical artifacts, and the sleeping phoenix next to Dumbledore's desk. "You wished to speak with us, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. If you would kindly take a seat, I shall explain why I have summoned you here," he said smiling at them. They sat down and looked at Dumbledore with curious eyes as they waited for him to speak.

"Normally, I don't get involved in the personal affairs of students. However, it has been brought to my attention by a young wizard that you two have embarked on a difficult journey. One that many will never tread and those who do, usually, desire to wish it away at many points along the path," he said.

Hermione had understood the metaphor; however, Ginny was quite confused. "I'm not quite sure I understand Professor. We're leaving on the Hogwarts Express just like everyone else to go home for Christmas. Surely riding a train isn't too difficult, we've done it many times already," Ginny noted.

Dumbledore smiled at the young redheaded witch. He rose from his chair and began pacing around the room. "I'm not talking about the journey home for Christmas, Miss Weasley. I'm referring to your relationship with Miss Granger. According to a reliable source, you have sparked a romance between the two of you. Is this correct?" he said stopping to look at Ginny carefully. She gulped. "Yes... but who told you?" she asked.

"Harry Potter," Hermione replied. _How dare him come and tell Dumbledore about our relationship during his lessons? That filthy little rat is going to get it the moment I step on the train…_

"Correct, Miss Granger," he said, "He was concerned about you two one night during our lessons and told me the truth about your relationship. Don't worry ladies; I'm not here to judge you or to punish you. I'm merely going to offer you my advice," he said with a smile as he returned to his chair.

"As many students, parents, and staff are unaware of this fact, I ask that you keep it a secret. Can you do that for me?" he asked looking at the two young witches intently.

"Sure, Professor," they both muttered in unison wondering desperately what he was going to say next.

"I'm gay," he said with a smile.

"You are?" Hermione gasped completely astonished by this news. Ginny looked dumbfounded at the pure, old wizard who sat there before her.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. I have known my entire life and have embarked upon the same path you two are journeying. However, I decided that it was best to turn back from this journey and keep this secret to myself. Prejudice is a nasty thing to encounter, even for a wizard of high-esteem," he said.

"So you're telling us to deny our feelings for each other and break up?" Ginny asked quite confused.

"Of course I'm not, Miss Weasley. Love is a wonderful thing even between two witches. It should never be snuffed out; however, it would be a lie if I told you that no one was going to try to snuff it out. You will meet prejudice along the way, maybe even from your own family and friends. However, love is the most powerful magic in the world and true love can never be broken. You must embrace it, fight for it, and believe in your love. You must cling to each other in the darkest of times. Don't allow hatred to destroy your love, but use that hatred as a bonding agent to keep you two together," he spoke wholeheartedly.

Hermione smiled at Professor Dumbledore as she reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"We will always love each other, fight for and believe in our love, I promise you that Professor," she said. She glanced over at Ginny who was smiling and blushing at her. Dumbledore smiled broadly has he peered at them above his half-moon spectacles.

"I wish you two all the best. However, the train has arrived and you're both supposed to be on it. Have a very Happy Christmas, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley," he said.

"You too Professor," they both replied as they rose from their seats and made their way to the door. They quickly ran down the stairs and instead of heading to Gryffindor Tower to grab their trunks, they headed to the entrance hall.

"Accio trunks," Hermione said releasing a Summoning Charm from her wand. Within about a minute's time, the trunks had arrived downstairs. Both girls grabbed their own and ran out the door towards the Hogsmeade Train Station. Climbing onto the train quickly before it began to move forward to London, they stood for a moment catching their breath. They found the compartment Harry and Ron were sitting in and reluctantly decided to join them.

"You don't mind if we sit with you, do you?" Hermione said looking sternly at Ron and Harry.

"Of course not," they said half-heartedly.

"How come you two were late?" asked Ron, "Not having another snogging session in an empty classroom?"

"No, not this time," Ginny said, "Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to us." She shot a glance over at Harry who quickly looked away as their eyes met.

"If that's your story…" Ron said looking away from the two of them.

The tension was so thick in the compartment that you could cut it with a knife. "Ginny maybe we should find another compartment to sit in because I need to talk to you about something," Hermione said loud enough for the boys to hear. Ginny merely nodded and followed Hermione out of the compartment and into an empty one.

"Fine, be all secretive you two!" Ron called out after them as he closed the compartment door.

"What's the matter baby?" Ginny asked looking quite concerned.

"I need to be honest with you, but firstly I want you to know that I love you and I want to protect you," she said gazing into her love's eyes.

"Ok. I love you too Hermione. What is it?"

"Ron isn't exactly ok with us and Harry is having a really hard time with it too. I love you more than anything but I don't know if we should tell your family over Christmas dinner. What if they don't approve?" she sounded apprehensive.

"Didn't you hear what Professor Dumbledore said? You promised that we would fight for and believe in our love, so that's what we're going to do. If my family as an issue with the two of us, they will either get over it or they won't be a part of our lives. It's as simple as that," Ginny replied firmly.

"I can't ask you to give up your family for me Ginny. I love you too much," Hermione argued.

"You don't have to ask, I've already made my decision. I love you more than you can possibly ever imagine and I always will forever. If my family can't accept that, then it's their loss. However, I'm never giving up my brilliant beautiful baby girl for any reason," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Ginny kissed her back wrapping her arms around the brunette. She pulled away from the kiss to gaze into Hermione's mesmerizing eyes.

"I love you," Ginny said.

"I love you too," Hermione said while leaning her head on her angel's shoulder. _Everything's going to be okay as long as we have each other and our love…_

The Hogwarts Express made its way through the snow covered tracks towards King's Cross as the two young witches snuggled together and talked about their dreams of their future together.

**Lately I've been really inspired and this story seems to flow naturally. I hope you are enjoying the new chapters :) Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
